One Hundred Footprints in the Sand
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: One hundred drabbles about Toby, the fisherman's nephew. Follow him through his life on Castanet, and before, as he finds love, feels hate, and finds who he truly is in the process. 100 words per chapter. Animal Parade. TobyxRenee.
1. Simplicity

**A/N: Welcome to 'One Hundred Footprints in the** **Sand'. It is a series of 100 word drabbles about our favorite fisherman: Toby! Follow him through his life on Castanet (and earlier), as he finds love, feels hate, and discovers who he truly is. Each chapter is exactly 100 words, minus author notes. I'm hoping for 100 chapters, since they're easy to write. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say this applies to all chapters! I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade.**

* * *

><p>Toby was a simple man of simple pleasures. To pass the time, he liked to watch the clouds lazily drift by overhead. For a hobby, he liked to relax by the ocean side, watch butterflies, and sniff flowers. For a living he liked to fish.<p>

Yes, Toby never needed much to keep himself occupied. Even during the slow, drawn-out summer haze, he could always find enjoyment in the subtle simple things in life. Some might call him easily pleased, or easily amused. He liked to call himself open minded.

It was a simple life. But certainly not an easy one.


	2. Rebellion

There was no moon in the sky the night Toby snuck out for the first time.

He had lived in Harmonica Town for a few months. So far, the thing he liked most about this island was the fish. Carp, trout, salmon; it was all here.

And when he couldn't get to sleep for the first time since his parents' death, he knew what he must do.

He opened the window and climbed out.

He got a good scolding from his uncle the next day, but it was worth it. He never felt so relaxed as he did while fishing.


	3. Neighbors

Toby would never forget the first time he met her.

He had just moved in, and was still recovering from his recent loss. As he sat on the docks of what would be his new home, he heard someone approach him. He turned around and laid his eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Renee!" the young girl chimed, "I heard you just moved here! You're Ozzie's nephew, right? My dad owns a ranch, but…" a small blush crept over her face, "I love to fish!"

Toby smiled. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Realization

They had only been eight when they had met. They were kids then; nothing more and nothing less

Now that Toby was older, he finally got to appreciate all of her beauty. Her deep brown eyes, slim figure, her hair that always smelled of flowers and hay. The way her eyes scrunched up when she smiled. That look in her eyes when she brushed her animals. They had been friends since the beginning, but now…

It had developed into so much more. And, for the first time ever, Toby was truly aware of his feelings for her.

He loved Renee.


	5. Mama

His earliest memory was a pleasant one. It was filled with nice smells and feelings and voices. He was just a baby, lying on his back and squinting at the harsh light, calling out for his mama. And then there she was, standing over him and smiling down at him with those squinted green eyes and that loving smile. It was then that Toby knew, as he giggled and reached out to her, that he would always be happy if she was with him.

However, she wouldn't always be with him, as Toby would discover quite a few years later.


	6. Lethargy

Toby soon gained a title for himself after living on Casanet for several years: the lazy fisherman. At first, it perplexed him. Was he lazy? Toby certainly didn't think so.

He asked Paolo if he thought he was lazy.

Paolo looked at him, confused. Then he burst out laughing.

Toby often wondered what that response meant. He spent so much time wondering about it, he stopped wondering about his apparent laziness. Then he took a nap and forgot about the whole thing.

If he really was as lazy as people said, then so be it. At least he was happy.


	7. Clouds

Toby and Renee were lying on a grassy hill, staring up at the sky. Clouds of all shapes lazily rolled by.

"That one looks like a sheep!" Young Renee chimed, pointing up at a fluffy cloud.

Toby squinted at it. "I think it looks more like a salmon."

Renee sat up and looked at her friend, a scowl on her face. "Toby, you think all the clouds look like salmon!"

Toby shook his head. "No; that one looks like an eel." He pointed to a long cloud.

Renee laughed lightly and punched him on the shoulder, causing Toby to flinch.


	8. Uncle

Toby hadn't been too close to his Uncle until he came to Casanet. He lived so far away that he rarely visited. So when Toby was brought to Casanet at age eight, it was like he was meeting his uncle for the first time.

He wasn't a bad guy at all. He was big into recycling, loved to fish, and was great at managing the store.

Sometimes his temper would be difficult to manage, though, and when Uncle Ozzie had one of his fits, Toby and Paolo would go down to Harmonica beach and wait for it to be over.


	9. Invitations

"Hey, you!"

Toby glanced over his shoulder to see a boy with a bandana and wild eyes rushing towards him, waving. Toby stopped and let the boy catch up.

"What's your name?" the boy panted.

"Toby."

"I'm Luke! Wanna come to the Garmon Mines' river with my buddies and I to go swimming sometime?"

Toby happily accepted. However, the next day when he met Luke, Owen, and Bo at the river, he instantly decided they weren't his kind of people. Toby had scraped his knees so badly that day, he made up polite excuses to avoid those boys forever after.


	10. Alone

Toby wasn't antisocial. He liked company and (most) people. However, it didn't always appear this way. Toby didn't really have any friends besides Renee and Paolo, but that was because they were all he needed. He liked to fish alone, simply because it was more peaceful that way. He liked to spend time alone, too, because he had trouble thinking if others were talking.

Sometimes he liked company if he had questions that needed answering, or if he wasn't feeling great. But most of the time, the quiet was nice.

Toby wasn't antisocial. He just appreciated silence more than others.


End file.
